


lilac.

by wondaerlust



Series: lilac. [3]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: little notes about life of therese and carol.





	1. therese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilampyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilampyou/gifts).



It’s been a week since our trip to California. And honestly, it has probably been the best week of my life. We still didn’t tell anyone, but I’m sure that anyone who even spent a bit time around us has noticed.


	2. therese

We told Abby yesterday. She just looked at us with her I-already-knew-it look. After she went home Carol invited me to stay the night at her place since Rindy was with her father.


	3. therese

It was my first time staying the night at her house and honestly I was a little nervous for some reason. But Carol obviously felt my anxiety when she pulled me close to herself in her king sized bed and stayed like that until the sun came out.


	4. therese

We spent the morning in bed just curled up together under silky bedsheets. We had breakfast in bed and even ate strawberries with whipped cream.


	5. therese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know i haven't updated in like a month, but i had a lot of things going on in school since it was end of the year but now it's all over and im hoping to continue this and hopefully write more fics since i'll have a lot of time and i wanna practice writing

Today we told Rindy about us. Her reaction surprised both of us, we didn't really expect her to take the news that well. When Carol told her she just looked at us and said: "Does that mean I get to call Terry mum?"


	6. therese

We went shopping today. While I was trying to pick a candle and smelling each and every one of them, Carol asked me something that almost made me drop the candle. She wants me to move in with her.


	7. carol

Truthfully, I was a bit scared of her reaction. Would she say yes? Would she reject me? Was it way too soon for that? But thankfully she said yes, and I’ve never felt happier in my life.


	8. carol

If I only knew how well Rindy would react to the news, maybe I would've went to Therese and confessed my feelings for her earlier. I don't know if she was what i was afraid of the most, or just the actual part of confessing. But Rindy has really grown to love Therese a whole lot and it just warms my heart.


	9. therese

Carol's birthday is coming soon so Rindy and I have been going over things we could get her. Rindy suggested we get a puppy, but obviously, it was from personal reasons. Maybe Carol will agree to that and we could get her one for Christmas. But so far the gift shopping for Carol hasn't been very successful...


	10. therese

Well, Rindy and I ended up deciding to do some portraits of her to gift Carol for her birthday. So while Carol was out getting groceries, we set the whole photoshoot and took some really cute photos. We took some in the garden of Rindy throwing around flower petals and also some inside the house with her just posing and being her cute adorable self. The photos turned out so great, I can't wait for Carol to see them.


End file.
